The Rhythm of Cherry Blossoms
by TronaRi05
Summary: It's time for a new start; high school. Nagihiko Fujisaki is still holding the burden of the future head of the Fujisaki family. One day during practice, he gets distracted and tripped, causing himself to break his ankle. Will the Guardians be able to keep him from getting depressed, or will Temari and Rhythm be forced back in their eggs! A Rimahiko and a lot of side romance!
1. The Cherry Blossoms

**Nagihiko's POV**

I woke up, quietly getting dressed as to not wake up my mother. I slipped on my white hoodie and jeans, then started to head for the park with my basketball in hand. I bounced the ball on the sidewalk along the way.

It was a nice and bright day. The sky was clear, there wasn't a single cloud in the sky as far as I could see.

"Nagi," came the voice of my Guardian Character.

I looked to my left, Rhythm was glaring at me sternly.

"What?" I asked, continuing to bounce the ball.

"Why did you sneak out?" Rhythm asked.

"We have dance practice today," Temari said, appearing at my right.

I sighed and stopped bouncing the ball and held it under my arm. "Guys, I don't really feeling like dancing today. Can't I just take a break?"

"Hey, don't ask us," Rhythm said. "Ask your mom. If she or Baaya found out you snuck out they'll be in a complete panic!"

"Come on, Rhythm, I thought you wanted me to be more out going," I said, getting angry.

"Listen, here Nadeshiko-"

"It's Nagihiko!" I shouted. I stopped walking and stared at my shoes. "Why can't you guys just accept that I'm Nagihiko? I'm not Nadeshiko. When I'm in these clothes I don't want to be treated like that…"

"Nagi, we're sorry," Temari said.

I couldn't bring myself to look at them. What was wrong with me today? I woke up and had the sudden impulse to go and shoot some hoops, now I was yelling at my Guardian Characters. Maybe I really did need to take a break from crossdressing.

"I'm sorry too," I said, "but I'm not going back home until later."

"Okay, we're fine with that. Whatever will keep you happy," Rhythm said. I couldn't see him or Temari, but I knew they were exchanging nervous glances.

I started to walk again, bouncing the basketball this way and that. Finally I got to the basketball court. Oddly enough, I saw the person I least expected to see.

She sat on the bench, her long blond hair tied up in a ponytail and she wore shorts and a tank top.

I walked down the slope to where she was, "Mashiro-san?"

Rima Mashiro looked up at me, her eyes round and teary. She wiped away her tears and glared at the ground, "What're you doing here Fujisaki."

I froze. She was always this rude to me, that little brat. I shook the feeling off, she was the one of the first people to know I was actually who I really was and urged me to tell Amu. She wasn't that bad, but she still didn't really like me much.

"I was going to shoot some hoops," I said, showing her the basketball.

Rima didn't say anything, she kept her eyes at her shoes.

"So, why're you crying?" I asked, kneeling down to get a clearer view.

"I was practicing," Rima mumbled.

"No you weren't," I said shortly.

Rima shifted her gaze up to me, "Fine I wasn't. What's it to you?"

"Nothing," I shrugged and stood up. I took out my mp3 player and put on something catchy, then put the earphones in and started to shoot my hoops.

I started to feel the Rhythm. I pretended to dodge as if I actually had opponents and I managed to score a good ten hoops. By the time I stopped for a break, Rima had stopped crying. I went over and sat down, chugging down my bottle. After I finished I looked at her, "You wanna tell me why you were crying?"

"No," Rima said stubbornly.

"Seiyo Junior High is just around the corner. Spring is starting soon," I smiled. "Ah, the cherry blossoms are going to be nice."

"What?" Rima glanced at me.

"When I think about the cherry blossoms they make me happy. It's like we're starting new every school year, just like the blossoms," I said.

"What are you talking about?" Rima said, looking at me with a completely confused look on her face.

"Are you going to tell me why you're crying?" I asked.

"Smooth," Rhythm whispered.

Rima hesitated, "My parents were arguing again. They sounded really serious this time. They were yelling about divorce and…and they kept arguing about who'd keep me. They both kept making up excuses, saying they don't have time for me and other crap. I'm tired of it, Nagihiko. I just wish I had never been born-"

I covered her mouth, her eyes widened. "Be careful what you wish for Rima. It might come true and if it does…well, I won't be the only one who misses you."

I let her go. She glared at the ground again, "Why would you miss me?"

"Well," I smiled, "you pushed me to telling Amu that I'm me and my "twin" were the same. When I was depressed, you got me out of it and Temari came back. Without you, I kind of don't know what I would have done. I bet I would've stayed like that forever. So in a sense, I need you more than I'd miss you."

"Really?" Rima whispered, "You'd miss me?"

"Uh-huh," I nodded, then looked at her. "Now, how about changing that wish?"

I stooped down and picked up a dandelion, "Here. Close your eyes, make a wish, and then blow."

Rima smiled faintly and closed her eyes, then she blew.

After a small while I said, "What did you wish for?"

"I'm not telling you," she said, back to her usual self, "What if it doesn't come true?"

"Ha!" I laughed and stood up, picking up my basketball. "Alright, Rima. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Rima looked at me with a perplexed look.

"You haven't been checking your messages?" I said, taking out my own phone. "Tadase said he wants to have a meeting before school starts."

"Oh, thanks for telling me," Rima said.

"Yeah, no problem," I shrugged. "So, see you tomorrow, Mashiro-san."

"Rima is fine," she mumbled.

I smiled, "Bye Rima-san."

I felt a soft breeze against my cheek. For some reason, I felt that tomorrow would be a bit different, but for now I'll have to endure that horrible training.

* * *

"Straighten up your back," my mother said.

I did as she told. It was hard, but I had gotten so used to it now. I moved with the rhythm, Temari hovering next to my mother reassuringly.

"Nadeshiko, think of something that makes you happy and you won't be as stiff," Temari advised.

I took a deep breath, searching for anything. The first thing that came to mind was all the guardians. How they smiled and how they were always by my side. I smiled and started to dance with more ease, but something flashed in my mind. Rima. She was crying. I always complained about how my life was hard, but wasn't her life worse? She had to deal with her parents screaming at each other day in and day out.

I stumbled over my own feet and tripped. I let out a muffled scream of agony.

"Nadeshiko, are you okay?" my mother asked, standing up to come over.

"I-I'm fine," I said, attempting to stand up myself, but failing.

Temari hovered at my ankle and said, "Nadeshiko, it's sprained."

"Oh no," I groaned, "The performance…"

"It's fine, it's fine. It's probably not that bad," my mother said, helping me over to sit down. She knelt down and touched my ankle gently, "Can you move it at all?"

"Just-just a little…" I mumbled, feeling terrible.

"Nadeshiko, it's fine. It'll heal," Temari said, reassuringly.

"It'll heal," I repeated to myself, "It'll heal. It's fine."

"We'd better get a doctor to check this out though, but I'm sure you'll be fine," my mother said, smiling. "Come on, let's get you back to your room and get you changed. You did well today."

"Thank you, mother," I said, slightly ashamed of myself. What part of that practice was good? I tripped, I stumbled, I even got distracted and sprained my ankle. I wanted to cry, but Rhythm appeared next to me along with Temari and all urge to cry was gone.

I curled up in my bed, disappointed I wouldn't be able to get in much practice time. I somehow managed to fall asleep with that remorse in my mind.


	2. Hollow Eyes

**Nagihiko's POV**

"I'm going out Baaya," I said, limping down the stairs with Temari and Rhythm floating by my side.

"You have a doctor's appointment at 4 young master," Baaya said.

"What time is it now?" I asked.

"It is 9," Baaya replied swiftly.

"I'll be back in a little, it'll be fine," I said.

"Here are some crutches, please don't walk on that leg," Baaya said.

I smiled, "Thanks Baaya. When mother comes home, tell her I went out to see some friends for a little and that I'll be back in an hour."

"Okay, have fun young master," Baaya opened the door for me to get out.

"I've always liked her," Temari giggled.

I nodded, "Me too."

I limped halfway to the bus station and found everyone waiting around.

Amu was the first to notice me, her smile faded when she saw me with the crutches. She, Tadase, Kukai, and Rima ran over to me.

"What happened?" Tadase asked, worry spread across his face.

"I tripped over myself while I was practicing," I said, smiling. "Where's Yaya?"

"She's babysitting," Amu said quickly, "but never mind that. Are you sure you can come out?"

"My doctor's appointment is at four. It shouldn't be that bad," I said.

"But it looks swollen, Nagi," Amu said worriedly.

"Don't worry about it too much," I said, chuckling.

Kukai sighed, "That's what I call determination! What are you going to do with basketball tryouts?"

"Wait for next time I suppose, if I don't heal by then," I shrugged.

"That's the spirit! Being optimistic is the best medicine in these times!" Ran said, pom-poms appearing out of nowhere.

"I think pastries is the best," Su said in that quiet voice of hers.

I waited for Miki to say something, but she just looked at me with the eyes of concern like everyone else.

Kusukusu looked at Rima, "Rima, aren't you going to say anything?"

"You should have stayed home to rest, idiot," Rima said.

"I know, but I missed you guys," I smiled.

We made are way to a café and sat down. Kukai politely pulled up another chair so I could rest my injured foot. Tadase sat down between Amu and me. I noticed Amu blush, but very subtly. She was getting used to Tadase's presence. Kukai sat in between Amu and Rima, leaving me to sit next to Rima.

"Okay, so for the meeting," Tadase smiled, "I was wondering how things were going with the Guardians, Kukai."

"I'm the only one," he said, slumping in his seat. "All the sempais were confused as to why a first year would be able to go in and not them. Thankfully, you guys are coming this year so I won't be alone."

"There's a problem," Rima said, raising her hand.

"Yes?" Tadase looked at her.

"Nadeshiko," Rima looked at me, "was the first queen, correct?"

"Yes."

"Nagihiko was the third jack, correct?" Rima continued.

"Yes…"

"Which post is Nagihiko going to take now?" Rima asked.

There was a pause as this unpleasant statement settled in. I was the queen and I was the jack. Kukai is the jack and Rima is the queen. Now that we were moving into middle school, Kukai had been there first and he was the current jack. There was no way I was going to school as Nadeshiko, plus Rima already possessed the role of the queen. Yaya was going to be the Ace when she came, so where did that leave me?

We all stared at Tadase.

He laughed nervously, "Haha…uh…Fujisaki-kun can be an honorary-"

"Honorary?" Amu interrupted, "but he's been with you guys forever. As a she and a he."

"It's fine guys, I don't have to be in the Guardians. Like they say, you snooze you loose," I shrugged.

"Nagi, that's not right," Amu said. "We've been in this together for awhile. If I have to step down as joker I will."

"No, Amu it's fine, really," I said quickly.

"Well," Tadase thought, "the Guardians are a student council group to others. Saying that, I guess I'm president, the queen is the vice president, the jack is the secretary, and joker is the treasurer. Nagihiko could be a new card?"

"But people from Seiyo Elementary recognize him as the jack," Rima pointed out.

"They recognize Kukai as the jack more than me," I said. "It's fine guys, really."

"But…" Kukai looked at me, unsure.

"No need to worry, I'll be fine. I'll still attend the meetings and the sort. I'll be kind of an advisor, you know?" I smiled.

"Nagihiko, are you okay?" Rhythm whispered in my ear.

"I'm fine Rhythm," I whispered back.

"I'm sorry, Nagihiko, I should have thought this through more," Tadase said. "How about you take Yaya's chair."

"I don't think Yaya would like that," I chuckled. "Listen Tadase, it's more than fine. I'm okay with it. Even if I don't have a title, I'm still part of the Guardians, right? Plus, when Kukai graduates, I'll take his spot for a year. It'll be fine."

"O-okay…" Tadase said uncertainly.

"Please, continue," I said.

Once Tadase started going into activites, I started to zone out. The pain in my ankle was hurting more now that my mind was occupied by anything. I grabbed my crutches and stood up. Tadase stopped talking.

"I should get going," I said, smiling. "I'll see you guys in a few weeks, okay?"

I started to walk away, the pain in my ankle becoming more and more unbearable.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"Do you think he's secretly mad?" Ran said, worriedly.

"Nah," Kusukusu said, "I don't think Nagi is that type of person."

"Yeah, he wouldn't get angry over something so small," Kiseki said.

The Guardian's sat in awkward silence, each worrying about why Nagihiko had left on such short notice.

"His ankle," Rima finally said, just to break the unnerving silence.

"What about his ankle?" Kukai asked.

"He hurt it remember? While Tadase was talking, I noticed Nagihiko cringing every time he tried to move his foot. I think it's hurt pretty badly," Rima said.

"He said it was nothing, but it still looked pretty swollen," Amu agreed.

"Do you think he broke it?" Daichi asked.

Miki smacked the back of Daichi's head with her sketchpad, "Don't say that!"

"Oh right," Daichi covered his mouth.

Tadase squirmed in his seat, "He has a performance coming up, doesn't he? That'd be bad if he broke it."

"Also there's basketball tryouts coming up," Kukai said.

They didn't speak, staring down at their hands in silence.

"What's with this ultra gloomy atmosphere?" asked a smooth voice.

They looked up. It was the Tsukiyomi's; Utau Hoshina and Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

"Ikuto-nii!" Tadase smiled, pushing himself out of his seat to hug Ikuto.

Ikuto ruffled Tadase's hair, "You're hair's as soft as always, but what's with the long faces?" he smiled at Amu, "It doesn't exactly fit a lady."

Amu blushed and looked away angrily.

"Where's Yoru?" Amu asked, looking around.

Ikuto didn't say anything for a time, then El and Il appeared next to Utau.

"Yoru kind of left," Il said.

"Left?" Tadase questioned, slowly letting go of Ikuto.

"He didn't go back into his egg, if that's what you're wondering," Ikuto said, flexing his hands. "He just decided to wonder around more often then he used to. It's not like I can stop him, I wanted to be as free as a cat. I don't want to restrict Yoru."

"Where's he now?" Amu asked.

"Somewhere around," Ikuto shrugged, "I don't know. So? You guys haven't answered our question."

"Nagihiko hurt himself," Kukai explained, leaning back, "and we're worried that he broke his ankle rather than sprained."

"He just left?" Utau guessed.

Kukai smiled when Utau spoke.

"Yeah," Rima answered, "he made it look like it didn't hurt that bad, but I think it hurt worse than hell."

"Yeah probably. Just spraining your ankle hurts," Ikuto nodded.

Utau smiled, "I think he'll pull through. I don't know the kid well, but he seems to be strong enough."

* * *

Nagihiko sat in in the doctor's office, waiting to see the x-ray's result. His heart pounded against his chest.

"Calm down Nagihiko," Rhythm advised.

"How can I calm down?" Nagihiko asked. "I'm in a doctor's office with posters talking about fractured bones!"

The doctor and his mother came back in. Nagihiko attempted to sit up, but his mother pushed him back down.

"I have some bad news, Fujisaki-kun," the doctor said. "You're ankle is badly fractured. You'll need surgery to fix it. You won't be able to put any stress on it for a good month and-"

"It's fractured?" Nagihiko interrupted, not believing what he was hearing. "A month…the competition is in three weeks. I can't dance?"

The doctor looked at Mrs. Fujisaki, "I'll give you two a moment."

She stood up and left, closing the door behind her. Mrs. Fujisaki knelt down and took a deep breath, "Nagihiko, it's fine if you don't compete this time."

"That's not really the point," Nagihiko said, his voice shaking. "It spent years and years perfecting it and learning how to act like a girl just to be graceful. Even if my ankle does heal-"

"It will heal," Mrs. Fujisaki interrupted.

"When it does, I won't be able to use it as well," Nagihiko said, his eyes brimming with tears. "I won't be able to dance anymore."

Mrs. Fujisaki sighed, "Nagihiko, it doesn't matter if you can't dance like you used to, or at all. As long as you can walk and make a living it's fine."

"Okay, say that I can't," Nagihiko said, his voice shaking. "That means I won't be able to play basketball anymore…"

Mrs. Fujisaki stood, "It'll be fine Nagihiko. I'll make a reservation for your surgery. Think positive and it'll be fine."

Nagihiko watched as Mrs. Fujisaki left to talk to the doctor. He stared at his hands.

"Nagihiko," Temari said gently, nudging him. "Nagi, it'll be fine."

"Yeah! Totally, you don't even have to worry about it," Rhythm said. "You'll be up and running before you know it."

Nagihiko smiled, "Yeah…it'll be fine."

Temari and Rhythm glanced at each other nervously. Nagihiko's eyes were hollow and had lost the sparkle in them that they once had.


	3. Ocean of Despair

**Nagihiko's POV**

Laying there, I had a lot on my mind. I couldn't compete in the competitions and I couldn't play basketball anymore. The two were the most important things to me and Temari and Rhythm were even born from those feelings. If I couldn't do them anymore, would that mean that my characters would disappear?

"Nagihiko, don't think like that," Temari said.

I jumped and flinched, having moved my ankle in the process, "Think like what?"

"You know what?" Temari said.

Rhythm sighed, swinging his legs back and forth depressingly.

"Oh…I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to," I smiled. Lately I haven't exactly been honest with anyone, even my own Guardian characters. No matter how much reassurance I got from Baaya or my mother or even Temari and Rhythm, that feeling of doubt wouldn't go away.

My phone had been ringing nonstop since I left the Guardian meeting. Tadase and Amu hounded me every hour, asking if I was fine. Even Rima sent a message once a day asking if my ankle was okay.

I couldn't bring myself to answer, so I end up sending the "I'll get back to you soon" message. I sighed.

"You know, if you don't answer, they'll come and bother you here," Temari said, bringing my phone to me.

She slipped it into my hands. I smiled, "I know, but I just don't know what to say to them."

"Say what you feel," Rhythm advised.

I picked up my phone and was about to type something to Tadase, the most recent message, when the door slid open.

"Rima-san," I stared at her, slightly shocked.

"Why haven't you been answering anyone?" Rima asked, sliding the door behind her.

"I was just about to-"

"Do you know how worried everyone was?" Rima asked.

"Well, I guess I kind of got the-"

"Tadase nearly cried," Rima said, "and so did Amu. Kukai and Ikuto took an hour to calm them both down."

"Um, I'm sor-"

"Do you know angry I was?" Rima asked. "I never waited for a reply for that long. Never."

"I-"

"Tell me what happened," Rima said.

I sat there, waiting for her to interrupt again, but she didn't. Instead she sat down, leaning against my bed so she was facing the door.

I sighed, "I broke my ankle."

"You broke your ankle," Rima repeated, crossing her arms over her small chest.

"Yeah," I said simply.

"There's gotta be more," Rima said.

"It takes awhile to heal," I said.

"Keep going?"

"The competition is in three weeks," I said.

"Keep going."

"I really wanted to win this time. You know, to make my mom proud. When she found out I had broken my ankle she looked really disappointed. I wasn't sure what to do and I started to panic. I started to doubt myself. I wanted to burst out and yell, but at the same time I was suffocating. No matter how hard I tried, the ocean of despair just kept coming. Wave after wave, yet I haven't completely drowned yet. I'm just…I'm just disappointed."

"Why?"

"I spent years, learning how to be graceful and elegant. I spent years learning how to be girly and I abandoned my pride as a man to do this. I was never perfect, but I was exceptional. Now that I broke my ankle, I can't do it anymore. As for basketball, the only other thing I care about…I won't be able to do that either," I sighed, waiting for Rima to mock me in some way.

"Is dancing and basketball really the only things you care about?" Rima asked.

"For pleasure," I said.

"Then you shouldn't give up," Rima said. She got up on her knees and turned to look at me. "That's kind of what your eggs are built on right? You want to be elegant and you want to be a boy. Temari and Rhythm."

"Yeah, I guess," I said.

Rima stared at me for the longest time, then she made a weird face. I was stunned for a minute, then I started to laugh. Loud and clear. She smiled at my reaction, "It was worth humiliating myself in front of you."

"You character changed, didn't you?" I said, chuckling still.

Kusukusu appeared behind Rima and smiled, "Smile Nagi! Smile!"

I sighed, a smile on my face.

"Okay," Rima said, determination on her face. "I got it. You're not going to drown. Not when I'm here."

"What?" I stared at her.

"We are going to keep from falling into the clutches of the dark," Rima said. She kissed my cheek and stood up, "Don't worry Fujisaki, once school comes by you won't be as lonely anymore. I'll come by again tomorrow."

"Wha-Wait!" I said, watching Rima leave.

I felt my face flush. She kissed me?!

* * *

**Nagihiko's GC's POV**

"They kissed," Temari giggled.

"No they didn't! Nagihiko got kissed," Rhythm corrected.

"It's technically the same thing," Temari smiled, "Nagihiko's happy again."

"Yeah…he's happy," Rhythm smiled.

He kicked back and relaxed, slowly falling asleep.


	4. The Envelope

**Nagihiko's POV**

_I was drowning with the darkness grabbing my ankle. I tried to scream, but I couldn't, for if I did the water would drown me. I felt the darkness tugging at my shirt, I could breath. I suddenly resurfaced and managed a quick gulp of air, before another wave crash on to me. The burning pain extended from my ankle to my leg and spread through out my body. The water was cold even when I was in it. Another wave washed over me, pulling me further and further down…_

_The scene changed and I was in the practice room again. I was trying hard to concentrate. My mother wasn't there and neither was Temari. Rhythm sat nearby, watching me intently. I turned, staring at myself in the mirror. No wait…it wasn't me. It was Nadeshiko._

_She smirked, "_No matter how hard you try, you will never be me, Nagihiko. You won't earn Mother's love_." Temari floated beside her, giggling. _

_The ground beneath me shifted and I was sitting next to Rima like I had been the day that I had hurt my ankle. She smiled at me, "_It I tell you, the wish might not come true_."_

_The darkness swallowed me once more, pulling down into the depths of the ocean. I saw a glimmer of light. _

"…hiko."

_I reached out for it._

"…ihiko."

_It was so close. I reached a bit further._

"Nagihiko!"

My eyes flew open and I sat up. My mother was staring at me, concern on her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her hand on my own.

My shirt stuck to my chest from sweat I shifted a bit and nodded, "I'm fine mother. Did I wake you?"

"No, I just wanted to check on how you were doing," she said and continued to stare at me.

"What is it mother?" I asked.

She brushed my bangs away from my forehead, "I'm sorry, Nagihiko."

"Huh?" I straightened up.

"For having you go through this tradition," she kissed my forehead. "You need a haircut for the new school year."

"A new haircut?" I stared at her, afraid.

My mother smiled, "Yes. A new haircut."

"Wait, wouldn't that ruin "Nadeshiko"? If I got my hair cut," I said.

She chuckled, "Just a small trim. It's getting out of hand, Nagihiko."

"Um…okay," I said. "Just a little trim, right?"

She nodded, "Don't worry about it too much."

"Right…I won't," I said and I felt myself slowly slipping back into dreamland.

"Nagi, wake up," Rhythm said urgently.

My eyes opened slowly. I blinked a couple times to collect my surroundings. I was at home and Rhythm was pulling the curtains open. It was raining outside. Was that what he wanted to show me?

"It's just rain, Rhythm," I mumbled sleepily.

"No! Not that!" Rhythm flew back over and brought over Temari's egg.

He set it down in my hands.

"She won't come out," Rhythm said.

I looked at Temari's egg and then back at Rhythm, "What do you mean she won't come out?"

"I've tried talking to her. At first I thought she was asleep, but if she was she would at least wake up after an hour of my hollering," Rhythm said. "On top of that…her egg is kind of cold."

I took a shaky breath and held it, as if I was hoping to desperately warm it up. "I had a dream last night…that's probably what forced Temari back into her egg. Temari…"

I covered my face with my hand and tried to keep my composure, for Rhythm's sake, "Why am I so useless?"

I looked at Rhythm, "I have to keep a cool head…I can't loose another character."

"Don't despair either. If you do…" Rhythm looked at Temari's egg.

It didn't have an X on it yet, but it was pretty close. I held her egg close to me, "I'm sorry for doing this to you Temari…"

I felt something tug at my hair. I turned around, Rhythm was smiling at me, "We should go get some fresh air. That usually gets you out of a funk, doesn't it?"

"Yeah…fresh air would be nice," I smiled.

Rhythm helped he grab the crutches and I slowly made my way out of my room and into the dark hallway. Baaya was in the kitchen with mother, talking about what they wanted to eat for lunch. I guess I had missed breakfast. When I came they stopped talking.

"I'm gonna go out for a walk," I said, smiling faintly.

"Nagihiko, is something wrong?" my mother asked.

"No, why?"

"You're eyes are terribly red," Baaya said.

I leaned against my left crutch and lifted my hand to touch the bottom of my eyes. They were swollen and probably red. I chuckled, "It's fine. I'm gonna go get some fresh air, okay?"

They nodded and I headed out the front door. I ended up going to the river. The rushing water always calmed me and I found something unexpected.

I snuck down and sat in the patch of grass, watching them intently. Rhythm floated next to my ear, "What is it? What is it?"

I grabbed him down to my level so they wouldn't see, "Ssh…"

It was Tadase and Amu. Amu was blushing, but I suppose you could say she has a reason to blush this time around. Tadase was handing her a rose and was saying something that I could almost catch; I love you.

Rhythm giggled, "A love confession?"

I smiled, "This is a rare sight."

Amu shifted uncomfortably, grabbing tufts of grass. From where I was laying I could see that Tadase was using that sparkle attack he usually uses and saying, "You don't like me in that way?" Amu freaked out and shook her head.

I sighed and shifted so that I'd be laying down and staring at the sky. We weren't sitting that far away, if they spoke up I would hear every word they were saying.

"Do you really like Ikuto-nii more than me?" Tadase asked, sounding hurt.

I rolled my eyes, if that boy is innocent, then Rhythm was an angle.

"N-no! It's just I don't think that we should be going out right now," Amu said.

"Why?" Tadase questioned, his voice shaking.

"Well, I'm kind of worried about Nagi and-"

"Do you like him more than me?" Tadase said.

Rhythm giggled again and whispered in my ear, "They're dragging you into it, Nagi. Are you going to defend yourself?"

"It's a lover's quarrel, I don't feel like getting involved," I said, yawning.

Rhythm didn't say anything, which made me suspicious and suddenly nervous.

"Rhythm-"

"Shush! The love-triangle has completely formed!" Rhythm said, pumping his fists happily.

I glanced at him, then looked over at the supposed love confession.

"I-Ikuto-nii!" Tadase was turning into a rapid pink.

"Yo, little king," Ikuto smiled, stopping in his tracks, Yoru floating next to him, "So…on a date?"

"N-no!" Tadase and Amu stammered.

I smiled, if only every day could be like this.

"A-anyway, what are you doing here?" Amu asked, standing up.

"Me? I was going to deliver something to the cross-dresser," Ikuto said, taking an envelope out of his pocket, "It's from the chibi."

"Rima?" Amu said.

Ikuto nodded.

"Why didn't she just come over herself?" I heard myself asking. Wait-Why was I asking?!

"Nagi?" Amu looked over at me. "H-how long have you been there?"

I laughed, "Long enough. That was a cute confession!"

"Nagihiko-kun!" Tadase turned even more red.

"The most cheesy confession I've ever-Rhythm!" I glared at him as I undid my character change.

"Well, you were thinking it weren't you?" Rhythm smirked.

"I was-I did not!" I turned to the trio a few feet away.

Amu laughed, "It's fine, it's fine."

"Oi, cross-dresser," Ikuto handed me the envelope, "The chibi is a bit sick, so she told me to give this to you."

"You were at her house?" I asked.

"No. I just happened to be hanging around near there," Ikuto shrugged, "Saved her a trip to Amu's house to find that she wasn't even there."

Amu rolled her eyes, then she turned to me, "Nagi, do you need help getting up?"

"Huh? No, I'm fine," I pushed myself up and risked being on my leg for a mere second, then grabbed my crutches. "If you'll excuse me."

I nodded slightly and went home, the envelope tucked close to my chest.


	5. A Surprise Guest

**3****rd**** Person's POV**

He stumbled into the alley, bleeding badly. The cut on his next was starting to hurt, badly. He felt his leg going numb and he felt his left hand loosing it's feeling. His eye sight was starting to get blurry. He looked over at the nearest house. It was large and the lights were on. He started to stumble over to it and managed to get inside. He collapsed on the young master's bed, the only dark room.

"I'm gonna go to sleep now," Nagihiko said, sliding the door open. He closed it and sighed. "Man, I'm worn."

"What did you even do, man? We weren't doing anything today, we were watching them move stuff," Rhythm laughed.

"Yeah, but…" Nagihiko stopped. There was a large lump on his bed. He lowered his voice, "Rhythm, go turn the lights on."

Rhythm flew over to the switch and turned it on.

Nagihiko's window was open and on his bed, was Ikuto.

"Tsukiyomi-kun," Nagihiko dropped to his knees and placed his crutches next to him. He shook Ikuto lightly, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

Ikuto opened his eyes slightly, "Na…Nagihiko?"

"Tsukiyomi-kun, what's wrong?" Nagihiko asked, "You were passed out here and-"

"It was nothing…just some…just some old Easter folks still thinking they could play with me," Ikuto gave Nagihiko a sly smile that he'd usually give Amu, "You know, when I'm passed out like this…you seriously look like a chic."

"Ikuto, now's not exactly the time to try and irritate me," Nagihiko said. "Rhythm, can you go get my mo-"

"Don't. Please. I don't want Tadase or Amu to worry."

"Oh, why does this feel like déjà vu?" Nagihiko sighed.

"What…what should we do?" Rhythm asked.

"Go get the first aid-kit, make sure to be quiet. It'd be bad if mother saw a floating box in the middle of the night," Nagihiko sighed.

"Thanks, kid," Ikuto smiled, but flinched.

"How'd you get hurt so badly. If it's Easter we should-"

"No. It's fine. The guys were drunk and I taught them a good lesson," Ikuto said, trying to get up. "Sorry I'm crashing at your place."

"Do you always find the closest house and then sleep there?" Nagihiko mumbled as Rhythm flew back in. "Come on, scoot over, I'm injured too I can't exactly stay in this position."

Ikuto moved over a bit, cringing as he did so. Nagihiko moved so that he could face Ikuto and bandage him.

**Ikuto's POV**

Nagihiko was really good at this type of thing. The first time I saw him, he was a chic. With his long purple hair falling in front of his face like that, he reminded me of Fujisaki Nadeshiko, not Fujisaki Nagihiko.

"If you've got something to say, then say it," Nagihiko said.

"You really look like a girl," I said.

"Thanks, I guess," Nagihiko mumbled.

"What's wrong?" I asked, guessing that it hadn't been anything I had said yet.

"Nothing," Nagihiko said, getting annoyed.

"I'm with Tadase and Amu all the time, I think I know when something's wrong," I said.

Nagihiko glared at me and grumbled, "I don't want to talk about it."

I looked around for clues. Then I noticed something wrong on the book shelf. Rhythm was sitting inside his egg and I had seen him, but I noticed that since Nagihiko came in, the girl wasn't there.

"Where's that pink one?" I yawned as Nagihiko cleaned up the wound on my hand.

Nagihiko stopped. He folded his hands across his lap. I sighed, "Come on, now you're acting like a girl."

"Temari…she went back into her egg…" Nagihiko said. "I started to despair…it's my fault."

I didn't say anything for a bit, then I gave him a noogie. He stared at me, shocked.

"Come on, stop blaming yourself. If my career depended on my legs then I'd be depressed if I hurt them too," I glanced at Nagihiko briefly. "Yeah, thanks for helping me," I curled up at the very edge of his bed, closest to the wall.

"Wait, you're sleeping here?" Nagihiko asked.

"Yeah, I'm injured," I mumbled. "Sorry if I disturb you."

Nagihiko sighed, "Just don't mess with me."

Nagihiko fell asleep almost instantly. I made sure to remember it today, then when I woke up the next morning I went directly to Tadase's house.

**Nagihiko's POV**

"The strangest thing happened to me yesterday," I said to Temari's egg. "Hey, Temari…come out, will you?"

Rhythm sat on his bookshelf, swinging his legs back and forth, "Hey, Nagihiko…open the envelope that's from Rima."

"From…oh, yeah," I got up with my crutches and went over to my coat. I took out the envelope and went back to my bed, then I opened it.

I pulled out the contents, a smaller envelope and a photo. I looked at it, it was the picture of all of us, before summer started. I had wanted a copy, but we had all forgotten about it.

"You look happy…" Rhythm said.

"I was happy," I muttered.

I opened the smaller envelope and took out the letter.

_Dear Nagihiko, _

_I know you're probably drowning in self-pity at the moment. I'm no better myself, my parents are fighting again and they decided I shouldn't go out even though I'm not sick. I hope none of your eggs have closed in. If they have, just ring me up and I'll try to get out of the house. _

_Sincerely, _

_Rima Mashiro_

I smiled, "Yup, that's definitely Rima's letter."

I laid down on my bed and sighed, "Hey, Rhythm, do you think I'll heal before school starts?"

"School starts next week."

I sighed again, "Right…I forgot…oh well. Well, good night Rhythm."

Rhythm didn't say anything as my heavy eyelids fell asleep. I hadn't gotten much rest in the past few days because of the pain in my leg. Even though it was light out, Rhythm didn't object my sudden need for sleep. Slowly, but surely I blinked out like a light bulb.


	6. Sprinkling Rain

**Nagi's POV**

When I woke it was the afternoon. I tried to stand, but remember that my leg was, well, broken. I sighed and pushed myself up, my crutches too far to reach. I looked around for Rhythm, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Rhythm?" I called. "Rhythm, are you still asleep?"

I grabbed my crutches, almost falling but managing to get back up in time. I made my way over to the bookshelf where Rhythm's egg was. It was still able to open, I could tell, but Rhythm wasn't coming out. I opened the egg, leaning on my left crutch. It was empty.

I made my way down the stairs. I saw my mother, but she was talking on the phone. I was about to walk past, but something flew in front of me.

"Listen to her," Rhythm said, shushing me.

I snuck over, which was kind of hard with my crutches, and tried to listen to her words.

"-but mother, he's a growing boy! You can't expect him to dress like that forever, do you?" she said. "The tradition. There you go again with the tradition! Mother, he's my son. I don't want him to not find true love. I don't want him to keep dressing up like a girl. He'll eventually hate it and he'll leave."

There was a pause.

"You're coming to visit?"

That was all I listened to. I made my way down the hallway, slipped my shoes on and went into thee sprinkling rain.

* * *

**Rima's POV**

It was raining outside again. That meant I had nowhere to go if my parents wake up before the storm passes by. Lately, I've been running away, making up excuses like "I'm going to hang out with friends" when I've really just been wandering around the parks. If it's raining, I doubt they'd let me go out. Then again, it was worth a shot. I was sick and tired of their yelling. Usually, when I got home, it'd be dead silent, which I found was worse. There's a 99% chance that they'd start yelling at _me_.

I went into the kitchen. My mom was typing rapidly on her laptop. Probably a report, or whatever. She looked up. The bags under her eyes were ridiculous, you'd think people would quit by the time the bags stretched to the floor.

"Morning Rima," she mumbled and turned back to her computer. "Plans today?"

She knew what I was doing. I was just avoiding this house that I hated so much, so there's usually a good chance that she'll say yes if I ask her.

"Can I go to Amu's house?" I said after a moment's hesitation.

"Sure, just be back before dinner," she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She stopped typing and turned to look at me, "You're grown. You can take care of yourself. It's fine."

"Really?" I said.

She nodded and turned back to her the monitor, "Just remember to wear a jacket and bring your umbrella. Oh, and your phone in case."

This was new. Usually she would throw a tantrum about everyone leaving her. Well, I didn't think much about it, so I went into my room to grab my jacket, umbrella, and phone. I slipped into my rain-boots and walked outside, opening my umbrella even though the rain was light.

"Success! We have left the house!" Kusukusu screamed.

"Sssh," I said.

"No one is around to hear us!" Kusukusu said.

"You never no. Someone might just come out and attack you," I joked.

She put her small hands over her mouth and I giggled.

I rounded the corner to the park, the basket ball court I had seen Nagi at a few weeks earlier. I walked a ways down and heard some music. Probably street dancers. I walked towards it, curious.

Nagihiko stood, somewhat drenched, watching as they danced. The floor was slippery, but they somehow managed to move quite freely and bravely.

"Hey purple-head," I said, standing next to him.

"Hey," he said simply.

It wasn't like him. Usually he'd smile and look at me, then say in that annoyingly high-pitched voice "Hello Mashiro-san".

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, perfectly fine."

I looked around for Rhythm, he was floating behind Nagihiko and pointing at him, mouthing "He's not okay. He's depressed".

_Depressed?_ I thought. That's not good.

"Hey, purple-head, you want to come over to Tadase's?" I said, making something up.

"This is the road to Amu's house," Nagihiko said.

"Yeah. I'm going to go to Amu's then Tadase," I said, quickly.

"Mmhm," he mumbled in response, eyes glued to the dancers.

I went off to a corner and made some calls. I called Amu, to tell her that we were coming over, then told her about Tadase's house. I called Tadase first to make sure it was okay, which it was, and then I asked if he could invite the rest of the guardians.

"Sure, anything to cheer him up!" Tadase's girlish voice said.

"Thanks, bye," I said, quickly hanging up.

I went back over to Nagihiko, "Come on Nagihiko. We're going to Amu's. You like her don't you?"

I managed to get the daze purple-head away from the dancers and under the umbrella. I rang the doorbell and waited for Amu to answer. I heard her little sister yell "I GOT IT!" but Amu was the one who opened the door.

"Hey!…uh, Nagihiko, why are you wet?" Amu asked.

"I found him outside in the rain," I whispered.

"Come in," Amu said, moving out of the doorway.

Ami took one look at Nagihiko and ran screaming to her parents, "AMU BROUGHT A BOY HOME!"

Her dad and mom came in, stopping in their tracks. They looked at Nagihiko, then at Amu.

"What a comical family," I mumbled.

"He's a friend," Amu said, rolling her eyes.

"Wasn't this that one girl…"

"No. It was his twin," Amu said. "Now if you excuse us, we're going to my room. Don't worry, Rima-chan is here."

We thundered, well Amu and I anyway, up the stairs. Nagihiko sat down on the bed and we sat on the floor. Amu leaned in, "So, what's wrong?"

I watched as the Chara's flew to each other and started talking. A few asked what happened to Temari.

"My life," Nagihiko said. He threw up his hands, "What guy is forced to dress up like a girl for twelve years of his life?!"

"What brought this up, twinkle-toes?" I said, just to get him fired up.

"Don't call me that," Nagihiko said sharply, then breathing in to calm down. "My grandmother is coming to Japan. She's the one who's crazy about family tradition."

"So, she thinks it's good that you act like a girl?" Amu said, just to clear things up.

Nagihiko nodded.

"I mean, I liked Nadeshiko, but I think I like the real you better. It's a lot more natural," Amu said, smiling.

"Thanks, but that's not what my grandma thinks," Nagihiko said.

"Would it make you feel better if I yell at that woman for you?" I joked.

"No, because then I'd probably die if you did," Nagihiko chuckled humorlessly.

"Oh, please. She's just a harmless old lady, right?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"I bet she isn't as bad as you make her out to be!" Amu smiled.

"She's probably worse," Nagihiko said, then shook his head. "I should stop being like this."

"Yeah. It's scary," Amu admitted.

I nodded. I checked my phone, hoping for a text of some sort.

Amu's phone dinged, she picked it up, "Tadase said that we can go over now."

"Yeah, let's have some fun before school starts," I said.

That's what I hoped for anyway. Since then, Nagihiko hasn't picked up his phone. I started to get worried, but it didn't matter. School was starting soon.


	7. He's Growing Up?

**Nagi's POV**

"Can you move it?" my doctor asked.

I tried, flinching slightly as I raised my foot a little too far, "Not really."

She nodded and turned to her pad, "You'll need to do some physical therapy now that it's healed quite a bit. Saturday and Sunday starting at 12?"

"Yeah, that's fine," I nodded.

I limped out of my doctor's office to where my mom's car was waiting. I slipped in.

"So, what did the doctor say?" she asked, tapping her fingers nervously.

"She said now that my ankle better I should do physical therapy two times a week. Saturday and Sunday, here's the paper," I said, handing her the paper without looking at it.

"Are you sure you want to do it on Saturday and Sunday?" she asked.

"Why not?" I mumbled.

Rhythm peeked out, "Oh, I don't know. Guardian meetings?"

"Shut up, Rhythm," I whispered harshly.

"You want to hang out with friends don't you?" she said.

"Mother, I don't need to. I think having my ankle better is more important than socializing," I said.

"No, it's just I feel like you're secluding yourself. You haven't gone out in a week. Not even to walk," she said.

"I wanted to get better soon since school is starting on Sunday," I said.

My mother went silent as she drove home. I wasn't sure if I had said the wrong thing or what, but it was true that I hadn't contacted my friends in a long time. Not even through the phone. I just didn't want to see anyone at the moment, or talk to them. I'm not sure why my mom was suddenly encouraging me to do so.

* * *

"What do you say we go outside and get some fresh air?" Rhythm said, showing up in front of my face and blocking the book I was reading.

"Rhythm, I'm resting," I said.

"You can almost walk without crutches, so it'll be fine if you go out with them, right?" Rhythm said, beaming.

"Rhythm, I know you're trying to cheer me up," I said, gently brushing him aside, "but I don't really want to be bothered right now."

"Temari isn't answering," Rhythm said.

I stopped. My heart felt like it dropped a million miles as I turned to Temari's egg on the shelf. "What do you mean? She's closed in right?"

"I could still communicate with her," Rhythm said, floating down to sit at my bedside table. "Until that day when we saw the street dancers. The last thing she said to me was '_He's growing up_'."

I wasn't sure how to respond. "_He's growing up_"? What was that suppose to mean. Did that mean I didn't have anymore dreams of my own? That I didn't believe in myself? What exactly was I thinking when I was watching those street dancers that made Temari go back into her egg…for good?

"I'm sure it's fine, right? It's not like anything bad it going to happen," Rhythm said. "It'll be okay."

I looked at Rhythm and into those large purple eyes of his. I could see the doubt and fear in his eyes. If I was growing up, that would mean I wouldn't need my Guardian Characters anymore. But I _did_, they were the only thing that kept me sane in this crazy house. If I hadn't had them, I would not have met Tadase and Amu and the rest. I wouldn't have met Rima. I wouldn't have gone on those crazy adventures. I would still just be Nadeshiko Fujisaki for all they care. They wouldn't worry about me. Lastly…I would have broken ages ago if not for them.

"Yeah, it'll be fine," I smiled.

Rhythm stared at me, wide-eyed. "DUDE! You're smiling!"

I nodded, "I'm fine. Let's go out for a walk."

"Okay! Yeah, let's do that," Rhythm swirled around my head happily.

I grabbed my satchel and tucked Temari's egg in the bag. I put my book in there, my phone, and a water bottle. I went to the kitchen and packed a bento for my lunch. I left a note for my mom, telling her I was going out.

Rhythm floated next to me happily. I towards the river and laid down.

"Picnic!" Rhythm smiled.

I pulled out Temari's egg and made sure it was stable before I pulled out my bento and my book.

"Here," I pushed the small box towards Rhythm, "You eat first. I'm not really hungry yet."

Rhythm ate a little, then looked at me and repeated the process a few times, as if to make sure I was still there.

"Oh, purple-head," came a sly and silky voice.

I looked up, it was the cat. He landed smoothly next to me and stole rice ball.

"What you doing here?" Ikuto asked.

"Just hanging around," I said.

"How's the ankle," Ikuto said, looking at my leg.

"I need to get physical therapy," I said, I laughed quietly.

"Whoa, what's with the good mood?" Ikuto said, sitting up.

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't laughed since, you know," Ikuto said.

"It's just, I thought it was funny. If I didn't have my Characters, I would be completely different. I wouldn't have a dream. I'd just be a shell of someone that could have been," I shrugged. "I also found it funny that you're the first and only one I'm gonna tell I'm going through physical therapy."

Ikuto stared at me, "That's some deep stuff kid, but what's with you not tell anyone else?"

"I'm guessing you didn't tell Utau that you're back," I said.

"Yeah, I don't want to ruin her life. She's not exactly over me," Ikuto sighed. "And I saw her together with Kukai. Until they settle, I won't be saying _I'm back sister_."

"You didn't tell Tadase either?" I pointed out.

"He's…" Ikuto laid down and folded his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes, "I don't want to hurt him anymore. Amu obviously likes me."

"Well, aren't you confident," I chuckled.

"All the couples are settling, I just don't want to mess with that fact," Ikuto said. "I've kind of been gone for a while. The only one I ever talked to was you, because you were the one that kind of saved me."

"Tadase said you left a week ago. Why did you lie?" I said, pulling my legs close to myself.

"He thinks his presence is way too life changing," Yoru said.

"Yoru?" I stared at him. He was still there. Ikuto was free though.

"I don't feel free from my burden," Ikuto chuckled lowly like he always did when he was messing with Amu, "I just can't let them free yet. My dreams."

"What are your dreams?" I asked.

"Well," he grabbed my face, "I can't tell a _kid_ that, now can I? Maybe when you're older."

"When I'm older, you'll be seventy," I rolled my eyes.

"Ha, right. Well, I'll see you around, _chibi_," Ikuto jumped up and Yoru followed behind him.

"I can't believe I kind of missed him," I laughed, grabbing a rice ball. I turned to the purple egg, "Did you hear that Temari? Ikuto still has his guardian character and he's at least twenty now. Come out please?"

Rhythm poked at her helpfully, but no luck. Rhythm looked up at me with a smile, "It's warm at least? Maybe if you're happier then she'll come out."

"Yeah. Hopefully. That's what I'm going for at least," I smiled.


End file.
